


壁炉边的英国佬

by SAPPHIRE_LOVEB



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Bottom！Deckard Shaw, Honeymoon, M/M, PWP, Top！Luke Hobbs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPPHIRE_LOVEB/pseuds/SAPPHIRE_LOVEB
Summary: 新婚后，卢克和德卡特意外地失去了他们的蜜月旅行——然后又意外地得到了它，那话怎么说来着——祸兮福所伏。所以他们有至少小半个月的时间和彼此待在一起，封闭环境、小木屋和室外的冰天雪地，有些事就这么顺理成章地发生了。ps：总之，我看了太多porn，于是写了一篇pwp
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Kudos: 5





	壁炉边的英国佬

霍布斯推开房门的时候，一眼就看到了正在壁炉边烤火的肖。他赤着上身，盘腿而坐，身上围着一条暖烘烘的毛毯，低垂着脑袋恹恹欲睡。火苗倒映的光在他苍白色的皮肤上跃动着，在室外冰天雪地的映衬下看起来格外安逸。  
霍布斯抖了抖身上的雪，把头顶的厚厚的羊毛帽子摘下来拍了拍，融化后的雪水顺着指尖往下淌，他像只抖水的熊一样打了个寒颤，转头再看假寐的德卡特，心中顿时涌上来一股不忿。  
卢克蹑手蹑脚地凑过去，抱着某种类似小学生恶作剧的心态，将自己冻的有些发紫的大手整个覆上德卡特的后颈。  
“你的手不想要了可以直说。”一个激灵，德卡特被冻醒了。他去拨卢克的手，却把卢克整个人拨了过来——大个子得寸进尺的在他身后坐下，像只无尾熊一样把他整个环住了。  
乍寒乍暖让他们不自觉一起打了个哆嗦，那感觉有些下流。德卡特本来想直接站起来，却忽然改了主意，他完全放松下来，把自己整个塞进卢克的怀里，后者感受到德卡特身上的温暖，自然也乐得接受。  
他们已经在这间小屋里被困了很久，之后漫长的时日也可预见——直到暴风雪彻底停息，直升机才可能飞进来，把两位探员接回家。  
人在封闭环境待久了，道德感就会受到某种挑战。第一天白天时德卡特还试图维持仪态，到了晚上就被卢克压上了床，之后的一切全都是些放纵的回忆。  
房屋的墙再厚也难以完全挡住低温，壁炉则让人昏昏欲睡，德卡特今天醒过来后就披着毯子在壁炉边发呆，而卢克则出门砍了些柴，刚刚回来。  
“我刚看到河里有浮冰，水里能见到鱼的影子。”卢克的声音闷在德卡特的毯子里，瓮声瓮气。  
他们一直在吃屋子里储存的各种罐头，早就吃厌了，德卡特注视着壁炉里不断跳动的火苗轻点了点头：“想要爸爸给你钓鱼吃？”  
卢克不甚在意地笑了两声：“为了我们中年纪太大不方便走动的某个人，这活恐怕还得我干——而且话说回来，你会钓鱼吗？”  
不方便走动？也不知道是谁害得我扭了脚。这话德卡特也只能放心里想想，毕竟当时的情形有些丢人，他也不可能承认自己被卢克操到腿软，真说出来就成了示弱。至于后者，“我在贝加尔湖钓鱼的时候，警察小子可能还在街头浪迹——何况你们美国湖里的鱼可不能吃。”  
“你跑贝加尔湖去做什么，游泳吗奥运冠军？”卢克有些好奇，很“顺便”地把手揣进德卡特的毯子，摸上了他赤裸健壮的腰。  
他的动作并不过分，介于调情和纯粹的取暖之间，说穿了就是狡猾。德卡特挑了挑眉，居然不加理睬：“监视任务，抓捕目标需要我们混入游客里……布里斯顿提议的钓鱼。”德卡特感觉那双手明显往下摸了摸，耳边的呼吸粗了些。  
“我不喜欢钓鱼，”德卡特很有目的地往后蹭了蹭，手掌隔着厚厚的裤子干脆按上了卢克的胯间，“所以你想吃鱼恐怕还真得自食其力。”  
他们这两天总是这样，身体有所接触后就像撩起一团火——没人能对新婚夫夫有更多的要求。危机剥夺了他们的蜜月，并在结束后把他们困在了这见鬼的冰天雪地里，就没人能要求他们老实禁欲，等待冰化雪消。原始运动永远是最佳的取暖方式，或者也可以说取暖永远是干这事的最好借口。  
卢克贴着德卡特的耳廓长长地哼了一声，像是某种野生动物进食前惬意的呼噜。他循着现在的姿势，把德卡特盘坐的长腿分开，仍旧让毛毯裹在他身上，一手藏在毯子下，顺着对方轮廓分明的腹肌一直抚摸到下腹。  
如同德卡特的上半身，他下身也同样什么都没穿，毫不在意得新生婴儿般赤裸着。卢克再探手，就摸到了对方半勃的阴茎。  
经过几天的实践，卢克对德卡特的身体已经相当熟悉。他舔了舔英国人的耳垂，直接将拇指指腹贴上阴茎头部娇嫩的皮肤，颇有技巧地磨蹭。  
“嗯……”德卡特忍不住哼了一声，身体向后仰，更深地撞进卢克的怀里。美国人健壮的身体把他完全困在里面，卢克如此擅长得寸进尺，另一只手臂立刻环绕上来，顺着胸口向上，大手如同一把纹丝合缝的锁扣，完全覆住了他的喉咙。  
德卡特立刻张开眼睛，身体本能地汗毛直竖，躯干弓一样往前，用手抓住卢克的。  
警察出声安抚：“嘘……我不会伤害你。”  
德卡特冷哼，喉结在卢克的手掌底下震颤：“我的脚踝可不会答应你。”  
卢克则笑出了声：“那是我们两个人的共同成果。”调侃的话说完，为了安抚间谍敏锐的神经，卢克配合地松了手，只是轻轻环住他的脖子，另一边也尽职尽责地套弄起来。  
炉火在壁炉中温柔地跳动着，德卡特张眼看了一会，眼底一阵酸涩，便忍不住闭上眼睛，感到有泪水顺着脸颊落了下来，流到耳际，刚好迎上卢克的轻吻。在丈夫的抚摸下，他的身体逐渐放松下来，手仍抓住卢克环在他脖颈上的手指，一只攥住致命部位的手让长久紧绷的神经极其不安，但身体感受到的一切又无不令他放松，体现到身体上，就是变得越发敏感。  
卢克的一声叹息都会引发他生理上的共振，引起下腹的抽动和颤抖——这也是被困在小木屋几天的后遗症，身体过分亲密，就会产生难以描述的默契——更何况那两只作乱的手。  
他把自动落入享受快感的思维频道拉回来，用还能使力的另一条腿做支撑，挺胯向身后蹭去，目标正是卢克的两腿之间。  
卢克在他耳边嘶得倒吸一口凉气，德卡特知道自己正中红心，于是动作更加放肆。他们现在谁也看不见谁的脸，动作全凭经验。  
“公主，你知不知道现在自己像个婊子？”卢克贴在他耳边问。  
为了不让自己像个没品的“愤怒丈夫”，霍布斯忍下了那个名字——就是刚才从德卡特嘴里冒出来的，据说和他跑到贝加尔湖搞他“并不喜欢”的垂钓的那位前男友。  
知道布里斯顿曾经是德卡特前男友还是这几天的事，来自于事后的某次谈话，于是短时间内就成了卢克心里过不去的坎。  
这番纠结的伏笔埋了许久。他们天台之后对彼此都有那么点意思，一起绕过小半个地球拯救世界，在萨摩亚他们彻底捅破了那层窗户纸，感情一发不可收拾——嫉妒也悄然滋长。  
那个掉进无边汪洋喂鱼的机器人是德卡特过去的密友（现在还变成了前男友），他知道那个卢克不曾涉足的世界，德卡特不曾提起的过去。海蒂为他掀开过冰山一角，那是一个年轻的，没有经历过残酷背叛的德卡特，据说拥有着相当冲动的脾性。  
跟德卡特交往越久，关系越亲密，卢克的占有欲便越旺盛——他知道这正是他自己的性格，标准的alpha类型，不止一任女友因为这个离开他——也只能为德卡特藏得越深。  
当然，还有一点不足言表的原因，那就是德卡特表现得完全不在意他的过去，这种洒脱令卢克略微不爽。  
他报复般加快手上的动作，满意地感觉到贴着他的身体忍不住地颤抖，喉结的起伏更加剧烈。  
德卡特将手重新伸回了毯子里，修长的手指拉下卢克的裤链，将喘息压在喉咙里：“怎么，让你不行了？”  
“那就让我为你展示一下，殿下。”  
德卡特被放到地板上，身上的毯子如同礼物包装一般被卢克拆开，又被他自己拖回来垫到身下。  
褐色的毛毡显得躺在上面的德卡特越发白，像是巧克力上流淌着的诱人奶色，卢克用唇舌舔舐他发红的细小乳尖，几乎能感觉到一股幻觉般的甜味。  
壁炉前很热，汗水一直顺着皮肤向下淌，落到毯子上，濡湿了那一小块绒毛。德卡特擦了一把额上的汗，不满卢克反倒衣冠楚楚包的严实，伸手去撕扯。  
磁扣一颗颗崩开，声音同木炭爆裂的声音一起在室内噼里啪啦地响。卢克就在这时将一根手指伸进德卡特的身体。  
那里这几天已经被卢克操弄得松软，乖巧地将不速之客请入门中，而卢克也不客气，手指目的明确地去找那个能让男人疯狂的腺体。  
“操。”德卡特弓起腰，汗水顺着腹肌的纹路向下流淌，腰被卢克攥住。  
他很用力，手指掐入皮肤里，带来了对于德卡特来说调情多过痛苦的刺痛。  
德卡特下意识抓他的手，“这就是你想展示的……嗯。”他顾此失彼，另一边卢克很快往里伸进两根手指。  
这就有些痛了，让好享乐的英国人忍不住皱了眉，还要听卢克胡扯：“不，宝贝，这只是前奏，大家伙在这呢。”  
不得不说，长时间的性爱毁了他，不然无法解释德卡特很快从对方略显粗鲁的扩张中提取出了快感的成分。  
他试着用胳膊遮住眼睛，很快被卢克拉了下来，两人眼神交接，德卡特从对方眼中看到赤裸的征服欲望。  
他于是一脚踹上卢克的肩，大方地在对方的注视下将身体彻底打开，竖直的完全勃起的性器，以及被手指侵入的后穴都完全暴露在卢克的视线中，甚至他自己也能看得见。  
卢克看见德卡特皱了皱鼻子，一对刻薄的嘴唇交碰，便是一句沙哑的命令：“拿润滑剂。”  
确实，两根手指已经是极限，卢克看着他的眼睛，手指在干涩的肠道中轻轻滑动，向上一弯，看着德卡特难耐的表情笑着起身，真的去拿润滑剂了。

他回来的时候看到沙发上一个毛茸茸的背影，看来是德卡特又把自己裹到了毯子里，从壁炉前的地毯挪到了旁边的沙发上。  
卢克绕到他的正面，却发现情况显然不像他想象的那样平静。英国人将自己裹进了毯子，正面却门户大开。他半倚在沙发上，两腿张开，用手指抚慰着挺立的阴茎，腰上还有他掐出来的指印，随着德卡特的动作，蟒蛇的纹路一般扭动。  
“速度这么慢，我已经快要睡着了。”德卡特没看他，把手从身体上拿开，大爷一样往沙发上一搭，懒洋洋的样子很欠操。  
卢克很想就这么站在这里看他尴尬，但这样作态的德卡特对他有种难言的吸引力，他不打算为难自己，他从来习惯为难别人。既然德卡特摆出这种姿势，卢克直接将他紧紧压在沙发上也是理所应当。  
德卡特被卢克压出一口粗气，更糟的是他紧接着被吻住了。这胖小子把他的空气全部吸走，让他的视线一片雪花泛滥，脑海却被炽热淹没。  
亲吻夺走了他思考的能力，紧接着冰凉的润滑剂让他一瞬清醒，很快沦陷进更深邃的快感中去。  
卢克过了很久才放开他，以至于德卡特没有空骂人。他偏过头大口呼吸，随之泛上的潮红在白人的皮肤上格外显眼。更多手指随之入侵，卢克将他扩张到四指，德卡特甚至感觉对方有把整个拳头塞进去的打算，立刻略带惊慌地攥住了他的手腕。  
卢克贴过来，声音调侃，“别怕，今天我还不打算那样操你。”这话隐含的信息让德卡特下意识打颤，恐慌被他转换成气愤，却又被更多快感打断。  
太多了，太胀了，卢克的手指拉拽肌肉环的边缘，好方便更加过分地侵犯他的前列腺，德卡特甚至觉得那些罪恶的手指隔着肠壁试图掐弄他的腺体——这当然不可能成功，却足以带给他令人惊恐的快感。  
“停下来，停……嗯——！”德卡特眼前一片空白，身体不停地颤抖，阴茎笔直地挺立着，却什么都没射出来——他被卢克仅仅是用手指操到了前列腺高潮。  
极致的快感中，德卡特茫然地感到自己被抱住了，手指陆续从身体里撤出，过度紧张以致抽搐的肌肉被轻轻地抚摸。他忍不住抽了抽鼻子，后知后觉发现自己哭了出来，忍不住骂了几句。  
“嗯，是我要操你，就是现在。”  
德卡特眨眨眼，高潮的后遗症让他既不知道自己骂了什么，也没反应过来卢克在说什么，就已经感觉那根超规格的阴茎顶了进来。  
沙发逼仄，他们的姿势都相当扭曲，全靠德卡特惊人的柔韧跟重力帮助才得以完全进入。  
卢克打算等他适应，却没料到德卡特终于缓过来后的第一反应。英国人挪动屁股，在阴茎从身体中拔出来的粘腻水声中把卢克整个人翻下了沙发。  
“是我，操你。”英国人坐在沙发上居高临下、又咬牙切齿地说，脸上涌动着卢克相当熟悉的报复欲。  
他用脚拨弄了一下卢克的阴茎，表达了足够的不屑后才从沙发上下来，骑到卢克的身上，扶住它坐下。那东西进得太顺利，肠肉违反主人本人的意愿近乎谄媚地裹住它熟悉的客人，急切地将巨大的阴茎完全吞到根部。  
“是，是，你操我。”卢克满不在乎一样耸耸肩，实际被德卡特紧紧包裹他蠕动的肠壁吸得很舒服。  
这就是他们性爱的节奏，很像打架，你争我夺，不肯让步，但这种事很多时候还是更敏感的人弱势些。  
德卡特很快就觉得撑不住了，他前端还没得到满足，身后又被过度侵入，每动一下，快感就更加强烈，尿意般在身体内部聚集，让他大腿打颤。难以自控又让阴茎每一次都进得更深、更重，还有卢克凝视他的眼神—深邃炽热，还有那些浓得化不开的爱欲。  
高潮是无声的。德卡特脚尖绷直，射出的同时感到卢克微凉的精液射入了他的体内。他颤抖着拱起身子，十指被卢克牢牢扣在手心，仰起脖子，如同仰头高吭的天鹅。  
木炭的爆裂声中，德卡特伏在卢克身上，迷迷糊糊听到卢克说：“明天一起去钓鱼吧。”  
“嗯。”他听见自己回答。


End file.
